vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Nox (SMITE)
|-|Default= |-|Crimson Eclipse= |-|Madame Darkness= Summary So fragile is the line between sleep and death, the difference only waking with the dawn. In that darkness, she reigns, as the sun sinks below the horizon, as stalkers hunt their prey, as shadows thicken to consume the light. She is primal in a way that even the mightiest of Gods must fear, for she is the Goddess of Night, Nox, and from her was born all the certainties of life. Friendship and Love, Sunsets and Dreams, these are the Gods of inspiration. Nox is mother to them all. So too is she the mother of misfortune: Doom and Blame, Deceit, Strife, Woe and Death. Nox must love and protect all her children equally, as any mother would. They are her calling and her curse; her greatest pride and deepest shame. It is for her children she has now come to war. Clothed not in black, but blackness, Nox is rarely seen. She glides between the light, just at the edge of vision. A specter. Even the God of Thunder is known to fear her, for Nox could steal his whispered breath and send him to a sleep eternal where dreams do not exist and no one ever wakes with the dawn. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C Name: Nox, Nyx, Night, Darkness Origin: SMITE Gender: Female Age: At least Billions of Years Old, possibly Older than Existence (It's stated that it's unknown if she was a daughter of Chaos or actually has always existed. Also stated to be one of the oldest beings in the SMITE universe) Classification: Primordial Deity, Roman/Greek Deity, Goddess of the Night, Female Personification of Night and Darkness Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2, 4 and likely 9), Darkness Manipulation (Is Darkness and night personnified and holds absolute and unrieveled control over it), Energy Manipulation and Projection, Sleep Manipulation (Can put lesser beings, including gods, in a deep sleep), Forcefield Creation (Can create a barrier of night around herself), Black Hole Creation (Via Night Terror, can create a vortex of shadows), Intangibility (Via Shadow Step), Void Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement/Power Nullification (Via Siphon Darkness, can create voids of darkness that absorbs and silences enemies, preventing them from using their abilities), Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (Embodies and control the night. Gave birth to several concepst and ideas such as Friendship, Love, Sunsets, Doom, Strife of Death), Abstract Existence (Exists as the pure abstraction of night and darkness), Life Manipulation (Can create lesser forms of life, including lesser deities), Fire Manipulation (Can ignite the candles of her candelabra and generate dark fire), Statistics Amplification (Via Flame of the Night), Flight/Levitation, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Likely Nigh-Omnipresence (As the embodiement of night and Darkness themselves) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Vastly above the likes of her children like Nemesis and Thanatos. Is feared by Zeus himself and is above him. Comparable to other primordial beings) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Via power-scaling from other gods), likely Nigh-Omnipresent (As Night/Darkness itself, she exists everywhere there is darkness) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Immeasurable Striking Strength: Universal Class+ (Is above the likes of Zeus and her children like Nemesis and can easily harm comparable beings) Durability: Universe level+ (Can easily endure strikes from other powerful deities) Stamina: Infinite Range: Standard melee range, at least dozens of meters via powers, Universal Standard Equipment: Her Candle Holder, Starter/Core Items Intelligence: Extremely High due to being a primordial deity. Weaknesses: Is susceptible to Light Energy, otherwise none notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flame of the Night:' Nox's candles gather energy from all abilities she uses. For every ability Nox casts a candle is lit. For every candle lit Nox gains +3% magical power. When Nox takes damage from an enemy god one of her candles is blown out. *'Shadow Lock:' Nox extends her shadow, rooting and crippling a single enemy god in place and dealing damage over time. Nox must channel to maintain hold on the target, but may cancel this ability early. While channeling this ability Nox suffers no directional movement penalty. *'Siphon Darkness:' Nox creates a void of darkness that silences all enemies within. After a short duration it explodes, dealing damage. *'Shadow Step:' Nox dashes forward, dealing damage to all enemies. If she hits an allied god, she leaps into their shadow, traveling with them. When Nox exits a shadow, she deals damage again in a radius around her. Nox may cancel this ability early to exit shadows. *'Night Terror:' Nox unleashes a vortex of dark energy that explodes on contact with an enemy god, dealing damage to all enemies in range 20 and applying damage over time. Enemies hit are also weakened, dealing less damage for the duration. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:SMITE Category:Game Characters Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Female Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Immortals Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Void Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concept Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Life Users Category:Fire Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Tier 2